


Enamored

by Storylover0513



Series: bokuaka stuff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: So here the two were in front of Bokuto's favorite local all-you-can-eat buffet. It would've been a party of three if it weren't for Tenma's adamant determination to complete his almost finished manga.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: bokuaka stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926472
Kudos: 57





	Enamored

"Let's knock this out and go get some cow tongue!"

So here the two were in front of Bokuto's favorite local all-you-can-eat buffet. It would've been a party of three if it weren't for Tenma's adamant determination to complete his almost finished manga. Though Akaashi was shocked, he felt a sense of pride for his procrastinate mangaka. This turn of events also made Akaashi feel nervous, the two men hadn't seen each other in a while, so to say Akaashi was hesitant was an understatement. He had made sure not to mention his crush to Tenma, for he loved to get involved in personal affairs which mostly resulted in disaster. Akaashi and his co-workers were well acquainted with the results of his matchmaking tendencies. However, for Bokuto, he saw this as a chance to reconnect with his favorite setter. Before the two men left the stadium, Bokuto avidly thanked Tenma for letting them go alone. The last time Akaashi and Bokuto had seen one other was at the Jackals' last big game before nationals a few months back. 

While they stood in front of the building, from the corner of his eyes Akaashi caught a glimpse of the ace beaming with joy. The former setter calmed his nerves, put two and two together, and decided that they were both mutually excited to be in each other's company. Once they entered, Bokuto led them to a secluded area in the cozy restaurant where they were given their menus. Akaashi opted to share what Bokuto ordered which happened to be beef tongue. They sat in silence, waiting for the meat to brown before Bokuto started up the conversation.

"How long are you in Sendai?" Bokuto asked leaning towards the table. 

"Only for tonight, I leave early in the morning," Akaashi informed, picking up the tongs to turn the meat.

Bokuto deflated, dramatically dropping his head on the table, "Only tonight?" he whined, "Akaashi we haven't seen each other in a while!" 

Akaashi chuckled and reached to ruffle Bokuto's newly cropped hair, scratching the older one's scalp which was remarkably free from gel. Bokuto hummed and leaned into Akaashi's touch. He cleared his throat and explained, "Tenma is expecting to finish his manga soon, so I want to be there to support him." Bokuto nods and leaves the subject be. 

"Congratulations on winning nationals, Bokuto-san."

With that, the ace's smile returns to his face. "We were amazing, weren't we?" Bokuto gushes, fishing for a compliment. 

"Perfect as always, your cross shots are unbeatable now," Akaashi replies, allowing a small smile. 

"Yeah, I was practicing real hard with Tsum-Tsum! We managed to get it down," Bokuto starts before stopping. Akaashi didn't really know the other Miya twin well but he was grateful another setter was able to take care of the outside hitter, moods, and all. 

With a genuine look on his face, Bokuto declares, "I'm really glad you were able to come to this game, Kaashi." 

With that use of the nickname, Akaashi's face reddens. Bokuto catches on and smirks. The setter reaches for his drink before continuing, "Of course, Bokuto-san. It's the most anticipated game of the season, anyone in their right mind would come to watch." Bokuto again smirks before teasing, 

"Are you sure you didn't just come to see me?" 

Akaashi splurts, almost choking on his drink, "Stop teasing me, Bokuto-san." The two men have been on a tightrope named flirtatious teasing, both afraid to indulge any further. Bokuto lets out a hearty laugh and Akaashi settles down and smiles. The volleyball player has a beautiful laugh, a laugh that draws attention to everyone around and makes them feel obligated to smile or join in. So he stares, the pining manga editor stares at the man before him, totally smitten. 

The meat has finally browned, so they dig in. Akaashi admires Bokuto's tenacity to keep eating with such a messy face and ridicules him for it. The crushing editor also learns a few things from the ace, like how to balance the number of vegetables and beef to taste just right. Bokuto crosses the table to come sit closer to Akaashi, their shoulders touching as he tends to the boy and the food in front of them. They don't notice how close they are until a waiter interrupts their banter for refills of their drinks. A few pints later and Akaashi loosens up, having always been a bubbly lightweight, the ace is excited to see what Akaashi will go on about tonight. The topic for the evening is work, Bokuto indulges in the animated story of the bitchy new editor at the office and how the two employees developed a competitive streak. Bokuto doesn't listen to much after that as he watches the man in front of him gush about his workplace. 

During a phone call in Akaashi's third year, the soon to be national player was put off by learning that the setter wouldn't be pursuing volleyball after high school. 

"But you're so good, Kaashi! Why are you quitting!?" Bokuto yelled into the speaker. 

Akaashi had to distance himself from his phone. "It's a hobby for me, I'm not a volleyball eccentric like you," he deadpanned.

"Hey," Bokuto frowned. 

"Kidding. I want to go into the literary field, be an author or editor, wherever I land." 

"Sounds hard. You sure?"

"Yeah, but you'll support me right?" Akaashi asked, waiting hesitantly on his answer.

Bokuto knew his vice-captain wasn't good with words when it came to said situations so he put on his most reassuring voice and said, "Akaashi Keiji, whatever you do, I'll always be your number one fan!" 

The line went silent then a chuckle was heard from the other side. "Thanks, Bokuto-san." 

Watching Akaashi now, enchanted with his job made Bokuto smile. "I'm happy that you're happy with your job," Bokuto interrupts. 

Akaashi's hands stop as his tale was interrupted and smiled. "Thanks, Bokuto-san, number one fan still?" he smiles recalling the past phone call.

Bokuto reddens and exclaims, "You still remember that!? I was trying to reassure you," he says covering his face with his hands. Akaashi actually laughs. "It's like your my trophy husband or something," he giggles not really taking into account of what he said. Bokuto blushes even harder.  
Trophy husband, huh, he wonders. The athlete watches as Akaashi continues to giggle before quieting down and thanking him. Bokuto lets Akaashi in on his life.

"Yeah, so I got a call this morning from you wouldn't believe who!" Akaashi nods, signaling Bokuto to continue.

"The government! The government called me and they were talking about taxes or something and how I don't pay them." 

Akaashi laughs again louder, an effect from the alcohol, "Bokuto-san you have to pay your taxes now, you're an adult." 

"Really? Who wants to do all that," he retorts nonchalantly. 

Akaashi giggles some more before releasing, "If you don't you could literally get arrested."

The editor gets a kick out of the face Bokuto makes and makes a mental memory of the sheer shock on the ace's face. "What!?" Bokuto exclaims.

"Akaashi, you gotta help me, I don't wanna go to jail. I mean I've thought of it, but I'd rather go there by doing something insanely cool!" 

Akaashi laughs again before adding, "I'll help you, you won't go to jail Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto rejoices, "Okay, definitely come over one day and help me or give me a call whenever works best." 

Akaashi nods and slightly colors at the fact of visiting Bokuto in his home.

"You laugh easier now," Bokuto says in an elated tone. 

Akaashi's eyes widen taking in the fact, "I do?" the editor ponders fiddling with his fingers. Oh, how Bokuto wished to hold them. "I guess so."

"Yeah, you seem happy. I'm glad," Bokuto replies with a large smile. 

Akaashi grins back, "Thanks number one fan."

"Ahhh! That again?!" Akaashi's lip twitches up into a smile. "I said that because I care about you, you know," Bokuto begins his eyes pinpointed on the dimming fire of the barbeque. 

"I know, I like kidding around with you," Akaashi smiles, "and I care about you too, Bokuto-san."

"You can't say heartfelt things and leave the 'san' in! When will you use my given name, Akaashi!?" 

"Perhaps until you use mine?" Akaashi trials. 

"Keiji," Bokuto tries.

"Koutarou-san."

"Drop the 'san', Keiji!" they laugh. 

Once, they've stuffed their bellies and paid for their tab, they walk out into the chilly Sendai night. Koutarou offers to walk Keiji to the hotel he's staying at. Their shoulders are barely touching and every once in a while, their pinky fingers meet. 

"Yeah, I never noticed till now but I have a lot of fans! MSBY groupies are what they call them!" Bokuto says to Akaashi.

"Groupies, huh," Akaashi starts before smirking, "You wouldn't be opposed to me being an MSBY groupie, would you?"

Bokuto blanks before laughing, "Yes, I would! That'd be so weird, groupies are kinda like obsessive fans!" 

"That's too bad, I already made a fan account and everything," Akaashi sullenly jokes. 

"Ah," Bokuto squawks, "you're not serious are you Kaashi? I mean, I'm honored but that's honestly too funny," he starts laughing.

Keiji stops walking which gets the man in front to also start walking. "That's not a very nice thing to say to a groupie, Bokuto-san," he frowns.

"You're so weird!" Koutarou laughs jogging up to meet with Akaashi again. 

"No, but for real how do I become an MSBY groupie," Akaashi asks laughter spilling from his voice. Bokuto follows along and they both laugh, their voices echoing in the now quiet streets. 

"We're each other's biggest fans, huh?" Bokuto asks bumping Akaashi's shoulder to capture his attention. Akaashi looks up at him, his nose and cheeks red from the biting cold and Bokuto has to physically contain himself from kissing the boy right there. Akaashi lets out a chuckle and nods. 

A cold wind meets them and Akaashi shivers. 

"Are you cold Keiji?" Bokuto worries looking down at Akaashi.

He was wearing a thin cardigan, and while he looked good in it Bokuto thought, he surely must be cold. Keiji shakes his head, then shivers again. Whatever, Bokuto thinks and reaches for the boy's hands. Akaashi jolts from the sudden contact and stares at their intertwined hands before looking at the athlete. "It's to keep you warm," Bokuto says as his complexion changes. 

Akaashi bows his head, attempting to hide his own flush, and Bokuto starts to swing their arms. The former setter also decides to take the initiative and leans closer to Bokuto. "It's so I don't trip," he repeats, a small smile in his tone. Bokuto laughs at the jab and Akaashi wishes this fine line between friendship and love would snap. 

They finally reach the hotel Akaashi is staying at and it takes all the might from the two to let go of each other's hands. Bokuto complies first. They say their goodbyes and the volleyball player is just about to turn to leave before he is called. "Koutarou!" Akaashi calls out. 

From the body language, Bokuto can tell the man is nervous. He's playing with his fingers and every so often his feet will shift. Not to mention the ever so red face. Bokuto stops in his tracks, expecting, waiting. Akaashi's mouth opens to speak before it clamps shut and he takes a breath before starting, 

"What are we, exactly?" 

"Well, Keiji, whatever you want us to be. Though I'd hope we're more than friends after tonight," Koutarou replies giving off a sincere smile. 

"I'd like that," Keiji leans, "to be more than friends, I mean," he corrects himself, blushing intensely and with the soft look the blushing boy was exhibiting, Koutarou wished to run up there and kiss him square on the lips. 

Bokuto walks up to Akaashi, intrusive thoughts and all, and the shorter boy moves forwards to lean his forehead on Bokuto's chest then groans. 

"That was way harder than I thought it would be," Keiji sighed into Koutarou's sweater. Koutarou chuckles and Keiji can feel the rumble and smiles, leaning into this almost hug. Keiji wraps his arms around the ace's waist and the player follows suit. That's better, he thinks. 

"I'll drop you off at the station, yeah?" Bokuto breathes resting his head on his partner's head. Akaashi nods before pulling away. They say goodbye and Bokuto watches Akaashi enter the hotel before turning around, skipping to the nearest train station. 

The next day both men wake up ecstatic and ready to see each other again. Bokuto had texted Akaashi that he would be over soon and the other half was practically buzzing in the hotel's lobby. Keiji had spotted Koutarou first and nearly sprinted to meet the man first. Koutarou smiled widely at the bouncing man before him. Akaashi was running on his morning coffee. "What's in the bag?" Akaashi wondered, careening his head to get a better look. 

"Onigiri, from the Myaa-sam," Bokuto said in an announcing tone and Akaashi chuckled. Bokuto handed him one and they ate while walking to the train station. When Akaashi had finished with his portion, he grabbed his partner's hand and swung it. Koutarou smiled, 

"You're extremely happy today."

"Care to guess why?" Akaashi grinned, again rocking the interlocked hands. 

"Last night, you officially enunciated your relationship with star player, Bokuto Koutarou," Bokuto stated, a smirk on the lips. Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

"You're ego is getting too big, Koutarou. Also good one on the choice of words." 

"Thanks, and aren't you responsible?"

Akaashi pouted and Bokuto was really tempted to smooch him right there. 

The worst part was saying goodbye at the station. Akaashi wasn't so excited to head back to Tokyo leaving a good four-hour distance between the pair. He also knew he'd be busy and communicating with Bokuto would be hard. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to be completely negative with Bokuto acting like a parent sending a child off. 

"Don't forget to text me every day," he lists, and Akaashi nods.

"Eat well, not just onigiri."

"Don't overwork yourself."

"Call me if you get stressed. Actually, call me whenever okay?" Bokuto emphasized on this bit and Akaashi verbally agreed. Bokuto reaches for a hug and Akaashi complies, relaxing. "I'll miss you," Akaashi speaks for the first time since arriving at the station. 

"Aw, Keiji, I'll miss you too," Koutarou sighs hugging Keiji tighter. As he says this the announcer comes on to announce that passengers should board the subway and Akaashi pulls away fully looking at Bokuto. The ace looks down at his boyfriend confused and is surprised when he finds his lips connected with the other half. His eyes close and he leans into the kiss. Bokuto can't recall how long he's dreamt of this sensation, wrapping his arms around Akaashi. The other boy hums and finally moves back. He pats Koutarou's chest before turning to board the subway. The door closes and the vehicle starts to move and Bokuto catches himself waving, his other hand covering his mouth trying to recall the feeling of his first kiss. 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket indicating a call from Kuroo and he picked up about ready to pour his heart out. 

"So, how'd it go?" the businessman snickered.

"Dude, I'm enamored." 

"Did Akaashi teach you that one?"


End file.
